


Five times Jim beat Spock, and one time Spock let him

by tigriswolf



Series: randomass prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people, Jim knows, would believe him if he told them that when Spock choked him on the bridge, Jim won. [5 + 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Jim beat Spock, and one time Spock let him

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five times Jim beat Spock, and one time Spock let him  
> Fandom: Star Trek reboot  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for film  
> Parings: light Jim/Spock  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 420  
> Point of view: third  
> Dedication: for dreamlittleyo, to her prompt _5 times Kirk lost at chess and one time Spock let him win (not necessarily on purpose)_. I decided that chess just meant winning/losing in general.

**Kobayashi Maru**

So, yeah, he got called up for cheating, but nothing ever came of that. What matters is that he _hacked Spock's program_. 

**The bridge**

Not many people, Jim knows, would believe him if he told them that when Spock choked him on the bridge, Jim won.

But he did. He got the _Enterprise_ , and he got Spock to feel emotion and own up to it, and then together they saved the Earth from Vulcan's fate.

That's winning, according to Jim's scorecard.

**On the bridge, again**

Spock waits till the very last possible second, but he shows up and asks Jim for his old position back.

Jim barely holds in his crow of triumph, because now he's got his cake and he can devour it at will, too.

**Chess**

It isn't until the fifteenth game that Jim finally figures out Spock's strategy and then he _almost_ wins the game in twenty moves.

Sixteen more games pass before he gets within a move of checkmate.

And it's still ten more before he actually wins.

**Vitun VII**

Spock announces that he will be a member of the away team, even though he's still healing from their last tangle with Klingons.

Jim says, "Fuck that," and puts on his captain voice to hold-up Spock long enough for Bones to arrive and start his _I'm Chief Medical Officer, not you_ dance.

Crossing his arms, Jim tries to look forbidding. The only way for Spock to go down to the surface is over Jim's dead body, and he's reasonably sure it won't come to that.

It only takes five minutes of logical arguments, Bones laying the hammer down, and Jim finally ordering Spock back to the sickbay for him to go, still muttering nonsense about duty.

"He'll be fine, Jim," Bones says as he follows. "I'll get that fever down soon."

Jim nods, beams to the surface with the away team, and only makes it back to the ship three days later, carrying a delirious officer over his shoulder and towing another behind him.

Yeah, that's a win because _he_ saw the carnivorous unicorns, not Spock.

**And the one time Spock let him**

They haven't fought hand-to-hand since that choking incident, but Jim badgers Spock until finally, he agrees to spar.

From what Jim remembers of their fight, Spock is much faster and stronger. So when three minutes into the spar, Jim flips Spock and straddles him, he knows the fight's been thrown.

When Spock gently caresses his fingers, he knows why.


End file.
